NCIS Time for a Change
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: McGee comes to work one day and after the same DiNozzo doing the same thing over again. Tim makes a dession that will change Ncis
1. Chapter 1

McGee Tme for Change It was a typical day at NCIS. McGee was in early doing work. McGee was a hard worker but would never get the respect he derseveed from Gibbs or DiNozzo. As he typed on his compute. DiNozzo cam in and threw a paper ball at him. "Whats up McVirgin?" DiNozzo said. McGee just went on working. "Hey Probie. i asked you a question." Dinozzo said. "Tony i am trying to work." McGee said. As Ziva walked in "Morning Tim, Tony," ZIva said. McGee looked up at Ziva and nodded. "What you McGrunmpy today." Tony said. McGee stoped. and looked at Tony and Ziva. He thought about alll the pranks and verbal abuse he had indured. All the times Abby and had done something wrong and he was blamed for. All the times he had been injured and forced to deal with it by himself with no help from his team. As Gibbs walked in. he saw the same DiNozzo chating about his lastest girlfriend, ZIva trying to work and McGee sitting there. but McGee was differnt he was just staring into space. "Dead Marine! Grab your gear" Gibbs yelled as he siped his coffie. Tony and Ziva grabbed there gear and went for the elavator. McGee just sat there. It was always the same Dead someone grab your gear. Tony talking about moive and making him do all the grunt work. Gibbs yelling at him cause he couldn't find stuff quick enough or Abbby yelling at him for not being there to help her in the lab. It seemed that after almost 10 years of being an NCIS agent he would always be there probie. McGee stood up and walked. to Drictor Vances office. "Porbie grab you gear and come on." DiNozzo yelled. McGee just ingnored him. "McGee what the Hell are you doing." Gibbs yelled. McGee just kept walking to the directors office not caring about what they were saying. Director Vance was siting at his desk doing paper work. "Agent McGee what can i do for you.?" Director Vance asked. McGee looked at him. "I am requesting a tranfer asap." McGee said. 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n i forgot to add i dont get disclaimer all NCIS characters owned by cbs. please review.

Vance looked at McGee with shock. "you really want a transfer?" Vance asked. After all that team Gibbs had been through McGee was asking for this. Team Gibbs had been one of the most stable teams in NCIS. They had the best crime solving rate in the agency. Vance Knew about the team dynamics. Gibbs was the Boss. Tony was the the next followed by Ziva and doctor Mallared and Abby and Tim was last on the list. Leon looked At McGee. "Sir i have had enough off being the bitch of team Gibbs. They dont take me seriously. I get in trouble any time Abby does something stupid. They have never respect me.' McGee said. Vance looked at the man in front of him a seasoned NCIS agent and his potential successor.  
"McGee get your but to the car we have a dead Marine to investigate." Gibbs yelled. "No way Gibbs. I am done with you!" McGee said. "Do as i say McGee I own you!" Gibbs yelled.  
"No I have had enough. You dont own me i am not DiNozzos bitch he can pull pranks on and verbal abuse at will. I not Abby's fall guy who gets in trouble any time she does something wrong. I am my own man and i have had it." McGee said. Vance was surprised at how calm McGee was. "If my transfer is not approved i will quit." McGee said as he turned to Vance. "MCGEE SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE WILL DEAL WITH THIS LATER!" Gibbs yelled. "No way. You DiNozzo and Abby have destroyed any chances of me having a decent relationship and settling down. Well no more. just because you have been divorced 3 times. doesnt mean I will end up like that. Just because Abby and DiNozzo are afraid of commitment doesn't mean they get the right to distroy any relationships i have. Lets not forget the constant call from you and the fact DiNozzzo told most people i am gay." McGee said. Vance was no angry. He had come to the conclusion that McGee was like Abby and DiNozzo well that wasn't the case. It turns out Abby, Gibbs and DiNozzo were sabotaging any chance at happiness McGee tried to find. Vance had heard rumors about what Happen when McGee was discovered as a crime novelist and they way he had taken his team and used them in his books. Vance was a fan of Deep six. and was really upset when McGee had stopped writing. "Tim i have been meaning to form a new team. One that would be based here but deal with more of our international cases. this team would work with differnt agncys and governments. I want you to lead it.' Vance said. Gibbs and DiNozzo were shocked. "McGoo lead a team you have to be joking." DiNozzo said. "He is not ready for it."  
Gibbs said. Tim was shocked all he wanted was a transfer may be even a bump to senior feild agent. this was a big surprise. "Tim i have read your file and your perfect for the job." Vance said. "I WON'T ALLOW IT MCGEE IS MINE!" Gibbs yelled. "Do i get to pick my team?" McGee asked. Vance nodded. "I accept!" McGee sad. Vance smiled. Gibbs and DiNozzo were now realy angry. "Why McGoo and not me?" DiNozzo asked. Vance looked at DiNozzo with anger. "Because McGee doesn't act like a juvanile prick. McGee is the type of agent NCIS needs. If i had my way you would have been fired years ago. DiNozzo. Its thanks to Gibbs that i haven't." Vance said. this shocked DiNozzo. Ziva was shocked as for Gibbs well he couldn't hide his anger.  
"Now McGee is a team leader not only that he is also Deputy Director in charge of international case you will give him the respect he has earned. Not only that. If i hear one joke or prank or verbal abuse that includes calling him anything but his name. You DiNozzo will be gone! Vance said. DiNozzzo was shocked. 'Gibbs you have two choices. stay out of MGees way or get fired. NCIS need to change and i am making those changes." Vance said. Ziva walked up to McGee. Congrats on your promtion Tim and good luck if you need anything you call me." Ziva said. McGee was happy and he hugged Ziva at least one person is happy for me. McGee thought. then Mcgee had an idea. "Ziva with your connections and contacts and your knowledge of NCIS as well as other countries agencies. would you like to be my senior felid agent?" McGee asked. Ziva looked surprised. Vance smiled. McGee was already making the right choices.  
It had been a hard choise on who to lead this new team and Ziva and McGee had been the top two choices. Vance couldn't decide. McGee's request had given him the opening for this.  
Ziva looked at McGee. "Are you sure?" Ziva asked. "there is one else i want as my second in command." Mcgee said. Ziva could tell McGee was being honest McGee had been the frist ture friend Ziva had made in NCIS "Yes McGee i will." Ziva said. Gibbs was now so angry he looked ready to kill someone. Vance was happy as. "OK McGee you have two more agents to find.  
you better get to work you can use your old desks for the moment till we set up a new room for you guys. Also hire your own forensic expert." Vance said. McGee and Ziva nodded.  
Turned to Gibbs. "Haven't you and DiNozzo got a dead marine to deal with. You better get out there." Vance said. As the four of them left Vance's offices. two left for a dead body and the other two left to find two agents to fit there new team.

A/N Abby reaction will be in the next chapter. Looking for ideas on what the other agents should be like.  
please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to all that have reviewed. Those who say this type of story have been done. I have looked for them and i cant find them.  
As for people saying Ned and Dwayne should be in it i say NO i am introducing two new Agents one will be female.  
++++++++++++++++

McGee and Ziva sat at there desk looking over agents files trying to find the right fit. on the way down from the directors office they had both agree on what they wanted in these agents. One of the points they agreed was nothing like DiNozzo. As the sat there looking over files they heard a scream. Abby came rushing into the bull pin.  
"HOW COULD YOU ASK FOR A TRANSFER TIMMY. YOU HAVE LEFT GIBBS. DONT YOU UNDERSTAND GIBBS NEEDS YOU. I NEED YOU. BUT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR CARRIER! Abby yelled. McGee just ignored her. "I AM TALKING TO YOU TIMMY HOW COULD YOU! Abby added. Turning towards Ziva. Abby looked at her with anger. "YOU LEFT GIBBS AND DiNOZZO AFTER ALL THAT THEY HAVE DONE FOR YOU. YOU TWO ARE THE MOST SELFISH PEOPLE I KNOW. DONT EVER ASK FOR HELP WITH YOUR CASES CAUSE YOU WONT GET IT! Abby yelled. The whole of NCIS was shocked. Then Abby slapped McGee across the face. "Miss Sciuto! My office Now!" Vance yelled.  
McGee was so stunned he didn't even care Vance had yelled that. McGee took out his hand cuffs and pushed Abby against Gibbs desk and hand cuffed her "Abigail Sciuto you are under arrest for assaulting a federal have the right to remain silent when questioned.  
Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future.  
If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish.  
If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney.  
Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present." McGree said. Now it was Vance's turn to be shocked. McGee had just arrest Abby. A guard came over and took Abby to the holding room. Just as Gibbs walked in.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ABBY RELAISE HER NOW! Gibbs yelled. "NO GIBBS! Miss Sciuto just assaulted me I am federal office. and she is not above the law. Not even you her sugar daddy can stop it. McGee said. Now NCIS had seen it all McGee one of the most calm agent had arrest Abby and called Gibbs what they all thought. "GIBBS IT'S ALL MCGEE'S FAULT I CAME UP TO MAKE HIM GO BACK TO YOUR TEAM AND HE REFUSED! Abby yelled. "Let her go McGee!" Gibbs barked. "HELL NO! YOU HAVE PUNISHED ME FOR EVERYTHING SHE HAS DONE EVEN WHEN IT WASN'T MY FAULT. NO MORE GIBBS I AM CHARGING HER WITH THIS AND I WILL MAKE SURE I GET A GOOD LAWYER. SO THAT SHE GOES TO JAIL! I HAVE NO TIME TO DEAL WITH PATHATIC PEOPLE LIKE HER. AND IF YOU THINK ABOUT HURTING ME AT ALL I WILL ARREST YOU TOO!  
McGee said. Vance looked on with a smile. As did most of NCIS. someone was finally giving it to the pain in a but Gibbs. Most agents knew not to mess with him or get involved with any of his cases or agents. Gibbs was know as the dragon and all agents were taught early on never mess with him. And now they saw one of Gibbs own turn on him.  
"Miss Sciuto is fired from NCIS affective as of right now." Vance yelled. Gibbs Turned to Vance the anger clearly written in his eyes. "HOW CAN YOU FIRE ME I AM THE BEST FORENSICS SPECIALIST YOU HAVE!" Abby yelled. "You have had one too many chances. I have been waiting for your next mistake to fire you. If i was in charge you would have been fired after the dog inciendent." Vance yelled All of NCIS new about that a german shepared had bitten McGee and he has shot it. instead of care about McGee Abby had treat McGee like the bad one destroyed McGee's expansive jacket and forced McGee to take the dog in. Most of NCIS had been shocked at Abby's atiaude. But they were even more shocked at McGee's he took the dog in and from the rumors that were floating around McGee and the dog became good friends. Some agents had even seen McGee with the dog at the park. "I have been looking for a new forensics specialist for a while so i can replace you in a sec." Vance said. Turning towards Gibbs and DiNozzo. "If you two even make a comment you will be fired. NCIS need to change and i am making those changes. SECNAV has given me his full support. SO Shut up and do your job. Vance said.  
Abby was taken to the holding cell and everyone went back to work. several agents wrote up witness statement and emailed them to McGee. Gibbs just galared and McGee and Ziva and went to work. Ziva came over to McGee desk with a file. "How about Agent Loyd...  
A/N who is agent Loyd. what will Gibbs and DiNozzo do make sure you keep reading to find out SOme reader might find what i did to Abby bad. The reasons i Dislike her in NCIS. I Hate the gothic way being a practicing Christen, and I have always felt she is too wrong for McGee.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed.  
The first of the new agents will be introduced. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

McGee looked at the file. Agent Jenny Loyd. former Navy cadet. degrees in naval history computer, Bio ingernearing and computer since. "Ziva why her?" McGee asked. ZIva looked at McGee. "She reminds me of you." Ziva said. McGee thought about it yes Jenny was green and need lots of work but wasn't he like that years ago when Gibbs had taken him. "Ok." McGee said. Ziva put the file to one side and then went through the rest. McGee also was going through files when one popped up Agent Mark Mikhail. Former Australian Federal police, Degrees in international law, Middle east relations, Coptic church history. McGee was shocked church history here was a different kind of agent.  
"Ziva what about Mark Mikhail?" McGee asked. Ziva looked at him. "Mikhail is really out of left field for an agent. His contacts is Australia and Egypt will come in handy." Ziva said. "Will he be a problem for you being from Egypt." McGee asked. "No Mikhail is a Coptic they are a persecuted religion in Egypt." Ziva said. "So we have our team."  
McGee said. Ziva nodded and began to call the agents. and McGee told the director. a few hours later the first agent came in. Mark Mikhail walked in wear a crisp black suit with green tie his brown hair cut short a moustache under his nose and a fair complexion. "G'day sir i am after Agent McGee or David." Mikhail said with an Aussie accent. Ziva looked at him with a smile then clicked. "Cameron Mark Mikhail i out to kill you right now!" Ziva yelled McGee was shocked.  
What could this agent do to make Ziva want to kill him. Mikhail smiled. "You have tried 10 times twice on our wedding night." Mikhail said. McGee just sat there looking at both of them wedding night 10 times Ziva had tried to kill him. Ziva turned to McGee. "I am sorry McGee for keeping this big secret from you i am am married and have been married since before I came back to NCIS." Ziva said. The Bull pin had gone quite. Mikhail just went up to Ziva and kissed her hair. "I have missed you my ninja." Mikhail said. Turning towards McGee. Will me being married to Ziva be a problem?" Cameron asked. McGee looked up at Vance saw Vance nodded. "No it wont. As long as you tell me how you two got together.  
over a beer." McGee said. DiNozzo looked at Mikhail with anger. "YOu lie you can't be married to Ziva. DiNozzo said. Cameron looked at DiNozzo with disgust. DiNozzo was the type of man Cameron hate the most. a self indulgent type who viewed women as play toys and nothing more. "Look I dont give dam what the fuck you think. I am married to Ziva for two years.  
So shut the fuck up who ever the hell you are." Cameron said. McGee noticed that Cameron was getting angry. "I have fought Eli David and Muhammad Shorbra over my marriage to Ziva so dont you say anything." Cameron added. Vance was now shocked Mikhail really had connections. Muhammad Shorbra is the head of Egyptian secret police that ment Cameron had done some work for them. DiNozzo was now so angry he draw his weapon and pointed at Mikhail. Then in a sec Cameron did a flip kicking the gun out of DiNozzos hand and kicking DiNozzo against the filing cabinet. Ziva smiled. DiNozzo was quickly arrested and read his rights. Vance was now boiling with anger over DiNozzo. "CONSIDER YOURSELF FIRED DINOZZO." Vance yelled. "GIBBS YOUR FIRED TOO ITS SEEMS YOUR TRAINING IS SO BAD THAT YOU DIDN'T TEACH DINOZZO TO NEVER TO DRAW YOUR WEAPON AT ANOTHER AGENT!" Vance yelled. "Director I want that guy charged." Cameron said. Vance looked at Cameron and nodded. Everyone was talking Ziva's married, DiNozzo and Gibbs fired. This Mikhail guy is as deadly as Ziva Seeing McGee surprise. "Cameron spent four years in Asia doing work for the Australian Federal police, he also spent his off time learning most martial arts and has a black belt in most." Ziva said.  
McGee now understood. "So that what Mikhail ment when he said you had tried to kill him ten times." McGee said. "Its become our favorite past time trying to see if Ziva would ever beat me in a match." Cameron said. "Welcome aboard Cameron. i trust you will keep your and Ziva's martial fights out of the office." McGee said. Ziva and Cameron nodded Cameron sat down and did the paper work need for the transfer. Vance looked at the three off them with a smile. I hope Agent Jenny's appearance would be less dramatic and surprising. Vance thought. He looked up and saw this Black haired Blue eyed with glasses and a green suit walk in. "Agent Jenny Loyd reporting as ordered sir." Jenny said. McGee looked up.  
"Welcome aboard Jenny. And please call me McGee or Boss. this is Ziva and Cameron." McGee said. pointing toward the two others working on the paper work. Ziva and Cameron looked up at her. "Welcome aboard." Cameron and Ziva said. Jenny sat down and started to do the paper work. Vance was happy here was the beginning of one of the best teams in NCIS...

A/N This is set a few months after the HArper Dearing. Eli is not dead and he wont die yet.

ALso Muhammad Shorbra is one of my characters. T

he Coptic Church is real and details can be found on Facebook or Wikipedia.

Sorry for my spelling and grammar.

Please review.


End file.
